The Dangers Of Eating Pizza
by Doggett.Rules
Summary: I own nothing Glee. Finn is eating pizza while laughing and he starts choking. Blaine and Rachel are there to help him, what will happen?


It was just another day at William McKinley High School and the Glee club were sat in the choir room. They were all there and waiting for Will, who was probably with Emma as it was lunch time.

The students ere supposed to be working on their duets with each other but they weren't they were all messing around on their cell phones and talking to each other. Finn was sitting in the front row at a seat eating a slice of cold pizza that he had brought to school for his lunch.

He was sitting watching a funny video on Youtube on his cell phone and he was laughing at it as he ate. Some of the students were trying to ignore him as they looked at their phones. Most of them were texting or listening to music with their head phones in.

Finn was still laughing at the video as he took another bite of his pizza. Finn shouldn't have laughed as the piece of pizza got stuck in his throat and he began coughing. Rachel looked at him worriedly as he coughed violently trying to bring the piece of food up.

"Finn are you okay?" Rachel asked.

Finn didn't reply as he couldn't if he wanted too. He swallowed hoping to dislodge the piece of pizza, but that only made it worse. As Finn tried to cough again, he realised he couldn't as he couldn't breathe and he grabbed his throat with his hands. His eyes were wide and he was starting to panic as he realised he was choking.

"Finn?" Quinn asked.

"What's up with Frankenteen?" Santana asked.

At that moment though Blaine jumped up from his seat and rushed over to Finn's seat. Finn was getting dizzy, he saw his friend running over to him and Blaine pulled him up to his feet by his shirt from the chair he was sitting in. Blaine knew Finn was choking and he had been taught what to do in that situation.

He stood behind him, put one fist under his rib cage and put the other hand on top of it. He quickly thrusted inwards and upwards, using the Heimlich manoeuvre, hoping to dislodge the food from Finn's windpipe.

Rachel and Kurt were beside Finn now as they waited, praying he would cough up the piece of food. The food was still stuck in Finn's throat and it showed no sign of being dislodged. Finn was starting to feel light headed from the lack of oxygen. His face was red, his vision was turning grey and a ringing noise in his ears blocked out the sounds of panicked voices around him.

Finn's hands at his throat became lose and they dropped to his sides as he gave in to the blackness that tried to take him away from the world. He sagged in Blaine's grasp but Blaine still tried to get Finn to expel the food. After a few more thrusts, the piece of pizza flew out of Finn's mouth and Blaine set him down on the ground with Puck's help.

"Finn?" Rachel asked.

Blaine dropped to his knees beside Finn, and he brought up his hand to tap his face lightly, but then harder when he didn't respond. The Glee club had all crowded around by now and were watching.

"Finn, can you hear me?" Blaine asked.

"Finn?" Kurt asked.

With no response Blaine held his ear above his mouth and nose, checking to see if Finn was breathing. After a few seconds he didn't feel or hear anything and he blanched.

"He's not breathing," Blaine told Rachel.

"Move Blaine," Rachel said.

"I'll go get the nurse," Sam stated.

Rachel instantly leapt in to action as she dropped to her knees on the other side of her boyfriend Finn. She looked at Kurt who was looking pale and she moved closer to Finn's face. As Rachel hunched over Finn's face, she lifted his neck, levered back his forehead and pinched his nose closed with her thumb and forefinger. Rachel took a deep breath and parted Finn's lips, before sealing his lips with her own. One, two breaths were blown in to his mouth and Finn's cheeks puffed out.

"Come on Finn," Rachel urged.

At that moment Will walked in to the choir room with a cup of coffee in his right hand. As he walked towards the students he wondered what they were crowded around. Will stopped walking when he got towards them, he pushed through the teens and he saw Blaine and Kurt on the ground beside an unmoving Finn.

Then what he saw at that moment made his heart stop, he saw Rachel hunched over Finn's lifeless form giving him mouth to mouth resuscitation. Will instantly dropped his cup of coffee on to the choir room floor and the cup shattered on the ground as he fell to his knees beside Finn.

"What happened?" Will asked.

"He started choking on his pizza... I gave him the Heimlich... then he passed out and stopped breathing... but he spat the food out," Kurt rambled.

"Go get the nurse," Will told him.

"Sam went to get her," Puck replied.

Rachel continued trying to save Finn's life then when Will put a hand on her arm she took the hint and moved aside. Will took her place beside Finn then continued the life saving procedure and after a minute he was rewarded with a small gasp from his student before Finn started coughing. Will sat back on his knees and then looked over at Rachel. Will patted her on her back and smiled at her slightly telling her that she had done a good job.

The nurse ran in to the room at that point with a panting Sam trailing behind and she rushed over to Finn. The nurse knelt down beside him and Will and the students moved back as they knew Finn would be okay.

**Thanks for reading guys. I hope you all have a good Valentines Day today. I know this is short and kind of crap but I hope you enjoyed it. I wrote this last night at 9pm when I finally got inspiration after watching some Finnchel videos on Youtube. Anyway please review :)**


End file.
